


Of Blades and Lions

by the_tired_artist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BOM Keith (Voltron), Canon Typical Violence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, cause what’s a good story without some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tired_artist/pseuds/the_tired_artist
Summary: On a mission something the Paladins never expected happened. They meet and make an unlikely relationship. How will this newcomer affect their views of the enemy?





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro - Black paladin age 24  
> Lance - Red paladin age 19  
> Pidge - Green paladin age 16  
> Allura - Blue paladin age 20  
> Hunk - Yellow paladin age 19  
> Keith - Blade member age 19
> 
>  
> 
> This is what I do instead of sleeping...

“Alright Pidge I’m almost to the control deck, think you can hold out?” Lance was currently running and fighting galran sentries as he made his way to his fellow paladin.  
“Yeah I think I can. I have the door locked but they’re trying to break it down.” She responded to the red paladin.  
“No worries our sharpshooter is on the way!” Lance rounded the corner and ran into something rather unexpected. Standing to his left, in the direction he had to go, were a cluster of sentries. To his right was someone slightly shorter then he in dark purple armor with a hood and mask covering their face. They had a sword taking on their guns. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. With that thought Lance started gunning down the Galra. The sword fighter following his lead and cutting down the ones that got to close. “I’ll be right there, I have some help.”  
“Help? What’re you talking about, we should be the only ones here.” Allura raised her voice in alarm.  
“Well, Coran’s intel was wrong. We have at least one guest and they seem friendly.” Lance jumped out of the way as a shot was fired dangerously close to his head. The one with a sword pushing him back and cutting down the three remaining droids.  
“Lance, don’t let them get away. If you have to-“ Shiro’s order was cut off as his helmet got shot off from a bot running down the hallway he just came from. Lance ducked his head and went to fire but suddenly the mask “friend” was in the way striking it down.  
“Quiznack,” Lance let out a huff of breath and instead aimed the gun at the person. “Alright, no funny business. Turn around slowly and keep your hands were I can see them.” Slowly the person turned around, going as far as to drop their sword. Once the sword was dropped it changed into a dagger. They went stiff as soon as they saw Lance’s face.  
“Sir, the paladins of Voltron are here, shall I inform them of our mission.” After a slight pause from the male he sighed, “of course, I’ll be in contact shortly.” The guy shook his head causing the hood to fall down and the mask disappear. Long black hair in a braid falling behind his back. “Paladin I am-“  
“Holy quiznack! You’re human,” Lance quickly pulled his helmet back on, “Guys!”  
“Oh thank god Lance! We thought the other person killed you. You okay buddy? Where are you, I’m heading to Pidge.” Hunk his best friend and yellow paladin cut him off.  
“I’m alright buddy, but you’ll never believe it! The masked guy, he’s human.” Lance lowered his gun and held out a hand for the other to shake. “Hey man you okay?”  
“My name is Keith not Man.” Keith simply stood there before lowering his arms, “my people and I wish you join the Voltron coalition and take down Zarkon’s tyranny.”  
“Alright yeah! The more people on our side the better. Where are you guys? Are there others here?” Lance lowered his hand and motioned for Keith to follow him.  
“No I was sent on my own to make initial contact.” Keith followed Lance but kept his head on a swivel.  
“Hunk we got this, getting Pidge now and heading for the pick up point now.” Lance stood out of the way as the doors slid open. Behind him Keith tightened his grip on his dagger.  
“Took you long enough Lance I was getting bored.” She turned her head to Keith and smirked, “your eyes almost look purple in this lighting.” She then led the way to where ever they were all supposed to meet up.  
“They are purple in most lighting. In other they are black, a pleasure to finally meet another paladin.” Keith let go of his dagger having put it away behind his back.  
“Nice to meet ya too Keith! Sorry Lance was the first one you had to meet. I promise the rest of us are pretty cool he’s just a goofball.”  
“Um excuse you! I’ll have you know I have been very serious this whole time.” Lance was basically shouting at this point, Pidge simply cackled at his over dramatic response. “Welp here we are the red lion, hold your amazement to a minimum.”  
“I’ve seen videos, but I have to admit seeing it in person is rather amazing.” Keith simply stepped into Red’s open mouth without looking at Lance or Pidge. Lance piloted Red back to the castle of lions with small jokes to his friends. Once back at the castle Lance smiled at everyone who was waiting in Red’s hanger to greet them. “Whelp this is as good a time as any for introductions. Keith this is my best friend Hunk, our leader Shiro. Coran our strategist and,” Lance stopped talking as Keith fell to a kneel.  
“Princess Allura, your majesty, it is an honor to be in your presence.” Keith kept his head lowered. Right arm crossed over his right thigh, left knee and fist on the ground braid falling over his shoulder.  
“Oh my, that’s not necessary Keith. Please raise your head.” Allura fanned her face to try and calm her blush. It’s been such a long time sense someone was so formal with her.  
“Of course.” Keith quickly stood to his full height and glanced around at everyone else. “It is nice to meet the legendary defenders of the universe.”  
“C’mon Keith, no need to be so formal we’re all friends here. You can relax.” Hunk gave him the kindest smile he ever saw.  
“Is there somewhere we may sit? I wish to debrief you all on our mission.” Keith simply stood there. He hasn’t been used to so many eyes being on him in a long time.  
“Sure, let’s head to the dining hall. Coran, Hunk would you both be so kind as to whip up something quick to eat?” Allura gave them a kind smile and began leading the way.  
“Oh no that is alright Princess. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I,” Keith was cut off by Hunk throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
“No man don’t even worry about! Eat some food and relax a little I’ll be right back. C’mon Coran let’s go get some grub for everyone.” Just like that Hunk and Coran were gone. Once at the dining hall Keith waited for everyone to take their usual seats before sitting at the other end so that way he could see them all. It didn’t take long for the two to return. “Alright everybody dig in.” Hunk happily passed a plate to everyone including Keith. He waited until everyone else began eating till tasting the food himself.  
“Oh, this is amazing!” Keith quickly cleared his throat. “I am impressed, your cooking is exceptional. We don’t have a master chef back on base.”  
“Yeah I know right? Hunk is a genius in and out of the kitchen.” Lance smiled proudly at his embarrassed friend. Once everyone finished their meals Keith stood up.  
“My name is Keith and I work with the Blade of Marmora. We are currently working on taking Zarkon down from the inside.”  
“How? If you don’t mind me asking, you’re human Zarkon works with Galra only.” Shiro tilted his head to the side slowly.  
“I am one of the few part Galra members. We have Galra infiltrated all thru his army. We even have a man who reports directly to Haggar, his witch, without suspicion.” Keith stood proud as he recited some of their many accomplishments.  
“You work with the Galra?” Allura stood slamming her hands on the table.  
“Yes, but I can assure you The Blade are disgusted with Zarkon’s actions as well.” Keith didn’t even so much as flinch. He watched as the paladins did however.  
“Hunk, Shiro take him to the cells till we question him later.” Allura quickly left the room Coran quickly following her. Keith removed his dagger and placed it on the table after stepping away. He followed the men silently, once at a cell he walked all the way to the back and sat down against the wall.  
“We should probably take his suit to check for a tracking device.” Hunk said before closing the cell door.  
“You’re right, stand watch while I go get a change of clothes.” Shiro quickly ran off, Pidge walking into the room right as he left.  
“You said you are part Galra?” She asked keeping her expression jaded.  
“Yes my mother was a Blade member and my father human. Also, there is no tracking device in my suit. We believe the mission is greater then the individual. If you are caught either get out or die trying.” Keith began removing his armor anyways just to please them.  
“She used to be a member?” Pidge quickly turned around not wanting to see anything.  
“She died during a mission when I was five or so. The Blade raised me to continue her legacy.” Keith threw his clothes across the room before sitting down and covering himself.  
“Oh my god, you have so many scars.” Hunk quickly gave Pidge the clothes.  
“Yes, and I imagine you do as well? We are at war scars happen.”  
“We have healing pods that pretty much leave no marks of an injury.”  
“Interesting.” Keith pressed the back of his against the wall and waited. After a few more moments of sitting in uncomfortable cold Shiro returned with some clothing.  
“Here you go Keith put this on.” Shiro held his robotic hand thru the bars.  
“You can just drop them. I’ll put them on once you both leave.” Keith forced a smile that looked more like a grimace before lowering his head.  
“Right, yeah, of course. Hunk let’s go see how Allura is doing.” With that Shiro and Hunk left him to himself. Once they were gone Keith finally moved and got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets let out and shows the paladins what he is made of.

The next morning Keith woke up to hearing muffled talking. He got up and immediately felt cranky, he was hungry. Slowly and silently Keith made his way over to the door of the cell. It became overly obvious that the two there didn’t even notice his presence until he slapped his hand against the door to get their attention. “I’m hungry. May I please have some food?”  
“Oh! Yeah sure be right back,” Hunk quickly responded after recovering from what he thought was a heart attack.  
“So you said you’re part Galra?” Pidge asked looking at him from between the bars.  
“Half Galra, but yes.” Keith walked back over to the mattress on the floor and sat there face in his hands, stomach growling.  
“Then why don’t you look more Galra? All you have to show is purple eyes. That doesn’t even mean you are Galra, they have gold eyes.”  
“Yes I do believe, having spent all my life around them, that Galra have golden eyes. They have purple skin, fur or scales dependent upon their heritage.”  
“Sorry Keith. I didn’t mean to upset you I was just curious.”  
“No I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten in a few days and I’m cranky. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, my hungry isn’t an excuse. I think other then my eyes the only thing I have to show of my Galra heritage is that when interacting with their tech I can just use it like any other Galra.”  
“That’s so cool! We could use that, it would make missions so much easier.” Pidge turned her head to the right as Hunk started approaching the door.  
“Hey I brought you some breakfast. Allura says to eat then she’ll be down in a little with Shiro to ask you some questions.” Hunk opened the door and started walking over to hand deliver the food to Keith.  
“You don’t have to do all this, you could just leave the food at the door.”  
“Nah it’s fine, personally I don’t think you should be in the cell. You helped Lance during the mission so I trust you.” Hunk gave him a blinding smile.  
“Trust me coming from Hunk that’s a huge compliment, the whole trusting you thing.” Pidge added on after taking notice of Keith’s confused expression.  
“I would have done that for anyone. If you’re an enemy of the empire you’re an ally in my book.” Keith shrugged and started eating right away  
“Well, Pidge and I are gonna go. You enjoy the food and water.” Hunk started pushing Pidge down the hallway to give him some time to prepare himself, and prepare himself he did. He redid his braid and fixed his clothes. After finishing the food and water he put the cup in the bowl and placed them near the door. He paced and went thru the speech he had prepared until he heard footsteps.  
“I see you’re up and about.” Allura gave him a cold stare that sent a shiver down his spine.  
“Yes thank you for the food. I am prepared to answer any question.”  
“Are you aligned with Zarkon?” Of all the questions to ask, that’s the one Allura starts off with.  
“No we are actively trying to undo all he’s done. I understand why you would be so untrusting of me and our cause. We have been acting in secret for centuries but I assure you, Princess, we do not work for Zarkon.” Keith stayed back and stood straight. Never once looking away.  
“Is that all your organization want, is to take down Zarkon?” Shiro asked carefully.  
“Honestly, no. We wish to try and undo the ten thousand years of damage Zarkon has done to the Galra name.” Keith’s hands wanted to shake. He felt vulnerable without his knife and armor, perhaps that is what they wanted.  
“Is there anything else you wish to add while we decide what to do with you?”  
“If you give me my suit I will be able to contact the leader of the Blade and you can ask him anything you wish. I’m positive Pidge can corroborate my story about how their is no tracker in the suit.” Allura narrows her eyes at Keith before leaving Shiro and him alone.  
“I’ll see what I can do about getting you your stuff back.”  
“You can keep my dagger if it make you feel safer. I’m sure Koli-“ Keith quickly clears his throat, “I’m sure my leader was expecting a call yesterday.”  
“Right of course. Then I’ll see what I can do about your sit, and I’m sorry about Allura.”  
“Don’t be it’s fine. Her hatred is valid, Galra took everything from her.” Keith sat back down on the bed as Shiro walked away. Being in the castle of lions is weird to say the least. It’s bright and it’s not swarming with Blade members coming and going. Keith isn’t sure how long he sat there waiting for someone to come by until he hears a single set of steps.  
“Hey Keith, I brought you your suit. Oh, and Allura wants you to come with me to the control deck so we can call your boss guy.” Lance said holding the uniform out in front of him.  
“Yeah okay, I got it. Thank you Lance.” Keith quickly got changed and sighed at the familiar comfort.  
“Alright follow me.” Lance smiled after opening the call door.  
“You’re not going to like, oh I don’t know, cuff me or something to insure I don’t try and attack you?” Keith stood there in shock.  
“What?” Lance started laughing but kept walking, “nah man, you helped me out in a big way yesterday. You’re alright in my book. Now c’mon, we don’t wanna keep Allura waiting.” Keith quickly left the cell and followed behind Lance, who was giving him a minor tour of the castle as they walked. “And down that hallway is the pool.”  
“What’s a pool? Does it stand for something?” Keith was lucky he kept his attention on Lance, had he not he probably would have bumped into his back.  
“You don’t have a pool back at your base? What about water training?” Lance turned around quickly looking slightly down at Keith.  
“Galra don’t tend to fair well in aquatic situations. Unless they are a mix like me. So I’m guessing a pool as to do with water?” Keith raises a brow at Lance.  
“Oh yeah it does,” he started walking again, “you swim or play water sports. Some pools are extra special and you can even surf! Those are my favorite.” Keith had no idea what Lance was talking about but he seemed happy so that was good. “Whelp, here we are.” Lance waved his hand as the doors slid open. Everyone was there and looking at them.  
“What kept you? Did he cause you trouble?” Allura turned her concerned look to a glare pointed directly at Keith.  
“No it’s fine! He was waiting for me to cuff him or something,” Lance shook his head with a laugh.  
“Alright,” She still seemed suspicious, “Keith contact your leader. Pidge with track the signal then pull up a video feed.” Keith nodded his head then began the call. Suddenly a screen appeared and on the screen was Kolivan, tho he had his mask and hood on.  
“Paladins, Keith. I see you are well.”  
“Remove your mask. We already know you’re Galra.” Allura kept her face stern.  
“As you wish Princess.” He removed the covering and turned his eyes back on them. “I am Kolivan, one of the leaders of the Blade of Marmora. I am unsure of what Keith has told you but our goal is to undo all of Zarkon’s wrongs doing even at the cost of our own lives.”  
“Yes he’s said as much. How do we know we can trust you?” Allura kept her body stiff.  
“You can keep Keith. I’m sure it would do him good to be among those the same species as his other half, and he can train with you to teach you how the Galra fight. If you learn how we fight you may learn weaknesses.”  
“Kolivan! Sir, what about my missions? I haven’t finished some of them yet?” Keith took a step closer to the screen his eyes wide.  
“I’ll hand the missions off to someone else just as qualified. This is an order Keith you are to be on your best behavior and help them in any way. That is, if you agree to these terms. Of course we will also share all intel we get in regards to Zarkon.”  
“I’ll accept, for now, but if he hurts any of my paladins this deal is off.”  
“I look forward to working with you. Fair warning about Keith he is impulsive and doesn’t hold back in training.” With that the call ended nearly as fast as it started.  
Keith stood there mouth gapping like a fish. Once all eyes were back on him he stood straight and fought off the light blush dancing his cheeks.  
“The way he talked seems like you were a handful,” Lance teased Keith, bumping their shoulders together.  
“I was a handful. I simply had a lot of energy to burn and wished to train younger then allowed.” Keith defended, arms crossed.  
“I’m interested in seeing you fight if I’m being honest.” Pidge caught the attention of everyone in the room. “It would be cool to see how the Galra fight with fearing them attacking you. This really could be a good learning experience.”  
“To the training deck!” Lance proudly declared and marched out of the room leading the way. All the paladins were in their armor and ready to take notes.  
“I’ll show you but don’t expect me to hold back. Also do not go easy on me. I haven’t gotten my morning spar in so I need to catch up.”  
“You’re with us now, you can relax a bit. You don’t have to be so formal.” Lance bumped shoulder with Keith again.  
“We are at war, no one should be relaxed! If you’re relaxed it makes you vulnerable.” Keith glared at him.  
“There is a time and a place for serious and relaxation. In battle you should be serious yes but it is also important outside of battle to relax and reenergize your body.” Shiro smiled trying to mediate and defuse the situation. With a huff Keith followed Hunk into the large room. He reached behind his back to pull his dagger out only to remember he doesn’t have it.  
“You might want this if you’re going to try and fight the gladiators.” Pidge offered the dagger to him. Keith wasted no time snatching it away from her and activating it. He walked to the center of the room and waited. “What level do you want me to set it at?”  
“What level do you usually warm up with?” Keith asked while absentmindedly spinning his sword around.  
“We usually start with level one and keep going till we are tired and sore.” Pidge responded.  
“Start me with level three and let’s see how it goes.” Keith tightened his grip on the sword as three gladiators dropped from the ceiling. One with a blaster two with staffs. Keith wasted no time and ran for the one with a blaster. He slashed and hit the gun out of the bots hands spun and slashed it across the chest taking it out. He ducked just in time to get under the swing of one of the two remaining bots and grabbed the staff. He used it as support and kicked into the air sending the other one flying, then he twisted his body midair and wrapped his legs around the bots head. He made the sword go back to a dagger and stabbed it into the bots head. He was so into the simulation he forgot about the others watching. He jumped off the bot to keep from dropping into the hole with it. He activated the sword again watching the other robot stand up. They circled each other for a moment before Keith charged again. The bot swung and hit his right hand, he gritted his teeth and kept a tight hold on his sword. The bot pulled away and went to swing again, Keith swung up sending the bots arms up. He kicked the exposed chest making the bot tumbling back. He thru the sword into the bots head. He watched it drop and leave the knife behind. He walked over picking it up like it was nothing.  
“Wow. Keith that was amazing! I think you just beat the record. You gotta train me on that move you did near the middle where you used the one as leverage before kicking the other in the air.” Pidge excitedly kicked her right leg and thru some pretend punches.  
“Sure I can teach you. The main trick is to use your enemies weight against them.” He put the dagger away behind his back.  
“Dude seriously? I thought for sure you would have gone after the one with a gun first.” Hunk said thoughtfully.  
“The gunman would have made it more difficult to get close to the others. They need distance to work so I would have been at a disadvantage if I didn’t take it out first.”  
“Alright team let’s show Keith what we can do together and beat his time.” Shiro gave him a teasing smile before they switched places.  
“I hope you enjoyed that record while you had it Keith cause it’ll be ours now.” Lance made a motion of him watching Keith before activating his bayard.  
“Show me what you got brave Paladins of Voltron.” Keith gave a cocky smile before he could stop himself. Maybe, just maybe, being around them wouldn’t be all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how often I will update so please don’t expect a set day or time. Also how would you guys feel if I made a text fic for Voltron as well? I mean it would be a text fic mixed with some live action stuff. If that makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance introduces Keith to the lions and Keith shares some info about his life with the Blades.

After a few hours of training with the paladins everyone drifted off into their own routines leaving Keith to train alone. He doesn’t know how long he spent training but apparently it was long enough for Pidge to come get him along with Lance.  
“See, I told you. I knew he was probably still here training.” Lance said matter of factly.  
“Is there something I can help you both with,” Keith asked from where he had been stretching on the ground.  
“You missed lunch and it’s time for dinner so I went looking for you to make sure you weren’t lost.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. Both she and Lance were changed into casual clothes.  
“Lost in thought maybe,” Keith smiled at his own little joke then stood up, “thank you for your consideration. I will wash up and meet you in the dining hall.”  
“You’re not gonna be wearing that are you?” Lance asked looking him over.  
“What’s wrong with my armor?” Keith crossed his arms defensively.  
“Nothing other then the fact it’s armor. Relax at least a little and wear some different clothes. Your room has its own bathroom and closet so everything you need is right there.” Lance walked out followed soon after by Pidge. Once back in his room Keith washed up and pulled on a pair of black pants and a tight fit dark shirt. He braided his hair and went to the dining hall to meet the others. When he got there they were apparently in the middle of a conversation.  
“So that’s how I found Cindy and Lisa making out in Iverson’s office. It was pretty funny looking back on it.” Lance was leaning back in his chair feet on the table.  
“I knew they were together! Seriously who were they trying to kid.” Pidge shook her head and shoved his feet off the table. “Hey Keith, sit next to me.” She smiled brightly then froze looking at his wrists.  
“Thank you Pidge.” He sat down beside her hands folded neatly on the table top. He followed her gaze to his wrists. The burn scars were from one of his first missions. “These are from I think my first mission. I was caught and they tried to torture me but that didn’t work. Then I got free...obviously I mean I’m sitting here all these deca-phoebes later.”  
“Dude those are pretty intense.” Lance finally looked away from his wrists to look at his face.  
“You should see some of the other Blade members scars. Mine only look so bad because my human biology is so dominant and my skin is pale.” Keith shrugged and hid his hands under the table.  
“Well anyways I should have known you’d pick all black to wear, man you’re so emo.” Lance smiled and tried joking, it made Pidge laugh so that’s something.  
“What’s an emo? Is it a human term for something? Oh I bet it is!” Keith smiled wide and leaned across the table slightly. “Please tell me its a human term for something.”  
“Woah yeah man. You act like you’ve never...oh quiznack that’s right! You spent all your time here in space so of course you don’t know human terms.” The rest of Lances thoughts were cut off when Hunk entered the room with some food.  
“Hunk! Lance says I’m emo.” Keith pointed to himself and smiled at the bigger man.  
“Lance I think Keith is a bit happy to be emo.” At Hunk’s comment Lance just shrugged. As he was shrugging he final three members walked in the room together.  
“Hey Keith, it’s good to see you’ll be joining us for dinner.” Shiro smiled while taking his seat at the head of the table.  
“I apologize for missing lunch I was lost in thought while training.”  
“You’ve been training all this time? That is not good my boy! You need proper rest after so long. Why I remember a time King Alfor trained the whole day away to get out some anxiety’s. He promptly passed out and wouldn’t wake for many varga. I believe that is when he began snoring as well.” Coran leaned back lost in thought while stroking his mustache.  
“I promise I won’t pass out and cause more trouble for you.”  
“Good.” Allura was sitting next to Coran and scowling at Keith. He lowered his head and kept his scared hands below the table.  
“Whelp! Everyone here’s and so is the food so let’s eat.” Hunk said with a clap of his hands to break the tension. As everyone ate they would sneak glances at Keith’s wrists, even the princess did twice. Coran was the only one that didn’t seem to mind them as much.  
“So are those the worst of your scars?” Shiro asked after a moment and gestured to Keith’s wrists.  
“Yeah these and one going over my right shoulder. The others healed pretty good and you can hardly even tell they’re there.” Keith shrugged and looked down at his empty bowl.  
“You must have been really hungry training all day. It’s a good thing I made enough for seconds!” Hunk proudly declared as he left the room. He came back not that long later with another big bowl of whatever it was he made, space jello perhaps.  
“Hunk you genius. I could marry you his is so good.” Lance smiled at his best friend as he sat down.  
“Aw thanks man.” Hunk smiled and went back to eating.  
“That’s all you have to say? Lance proposes and you didn’t even bat an eye.” Keith was staring between the two boys.  
“It’s a joke don’t worry about it Keith. If I was serious in a proposal they’re be romance. Flowers, candles, a great view and a ring. I just need to find that perfect someone to be my future Mrs or Mr red lion.” Lance shrugged as he ate.  
“Oh then I apologize. I knew proposing and marriage was the human equivalent of Galra mates so I assumed it was as serious.”  
“Oh trust me marriage is very serious. I just haven’t found the perfect person yet.”  
“How will you know once you do? With Galra there is no certainty and both partners work in the relationship to make it a happy one.” Keith was nearly finished with his second bowl so he slowed down his eating.  
“Oh trust me that’s what it’s like back on Earth too. No relationship is perfect. They all have there ups and downs. Back to your question, I guess I’ll just know. Something will feel different in our interactions. I imagine we’d be friends first then over time it would blossom into something more. We’d go on dates and it would just feel, right.”  
“Lance you’re such a sap.” Pidge laughed after finishing her first bowl. “I’m going to greens hanger if anyone needs me.” With that Pidge left.  
“Maybe I am a huge sap but romance is very important to me.” Lance said in his own defense even tho she was long gone.  
“Romance was very important to the Thace and Ulaz as well.” Keith offered Lance a smile.  
“They have the right priorities then. Anyways, Keith do you want to come see the rest of the lions up close? You’ve only seen the Red lion so far.” Lance smiles from across the table.  
“That sounds awesome. I’ve heard they vary in size but I’ve never seen good enough images to take note of all the finer details.”  
“Cool then follow me,” Lance jumped from the table and headed down the hallway. “So, tell me more about Thace and Ulaz. They sound cool.”  
“Oh they are.” Keith laughed as he followed Lance, “Ulaz was the one that started courting Thace so he takes most action in the relationship.The few times I saw Thace initiate anything was when my mother died and he decided the two of them would raise me. He was also the one to propose as what humans call a marriage.”  
“That’s awesome. I take it they were the ones that trained you?”  
“Well not exactly. Ulaz trained me behind everyone’s backs. They thought because humans are such a weak species that I would be a weak member, but I showed them!” Keith practically glowed with pride. “I could almost take Kolivan in a fight. Plus I was valuable during certain missions because I’m smaller and can sneak in easier.”  
“Yeah fight the power!” Lance punched the air as they entered the blue lions hanger. “So this is the blue lion, he was the one on Earth that brought us all together.”  
“Cool,” Keith stepped closer to the lion and smiled, “He’s bigger then red but still slim.”  
“Oh yeah most definitely. Red is the most agile and the fastest. Yellow has the best defenses but is super slow. Pidge added invisibility to the green lion. We aren’t super sure what the black lions bonus powers are yet but Shiro is working on the bond.”  
“I mean yeah, the other lions paladins are dead. Zarkon is still alive so for Shiro to try and bond fully with black would be difficult.” Keith shrugs and follows Lance over to Reds hanger.  
“Lady Red but you already flew around with her already. She has fire breath which I haven’t used much yet.”  
“Does it take long to charge up?” Keith rests a hand on one of Red’s mechanical claws.  
“I think so? I mean it’s not the regular laser it has more power to it.” Lance crossed his arms behind his head as they walked to Black next. “Heads up we’ll probably be rushed thru Green by Pidge so we don’t mess up whatever it is she’s doing.”  
“Oh okay, that sounds fine.” Keith put his hands in his tight jean pockets.  
“This is our mighty black lion. He’s pretty intimidating.” Lance laughs.  
“He’s cool,” Keith could not take his eyes of the lion.  
“Careful there Keithers. Wouldn’t want Shiro knowing you’re eyeing his lion.” Lance gave Keith a wink.  
“Mhmm,” Keith just nodded as he watched the lion.  
“Alright lets move on to Green,” Lance actually started pushing Keith out of the hanger and to Pidge. “Hey Pidgeon I brought Keith.”  
“Hey guys.” Pidge waved never once looking up from her computer.  
“What are you doing or looking for?” Keith asks moving closer.  
“I’m looking up research on anything I can about the Blade of Marmora.”  
“That’s going to be hard, secret organization and all.”  
“I wouldn’t doubt her skills man, she managed to track down her brother all by herself.” Lance crossed his arms behind his head.  
“I suppose that is true. I mean what other organization do you know of that is all Galra and they wield a luxite blade that can transform into a full length sword.”  
“Can anyone just do that? Make the dagger turn into a sword I mean?” Pidge asks as she fixes her glasses.  
“No, you must have Galra blood. Also each blade is made special for the member. The one I use was my mothers, that’s why I can wield it.”  
“How interesting, do you think-“ The question on Pidge’s tongue gets cut off as Allura calls for the Paladins to come to the control room for a meeting.   
“Whelp looks like we have a mission. Come on team lets go see what’s going on.” Lance has a smile on his face as he leads Keith and Pidge away from the green lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner. On the bright side I should have the next chapter out later today. It’s literally 2:16 am as I post this. Sorry again fo how slow the story is going I have major points plotted out but the in between stuff is still up in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge go on a mission and Allura still doesn’t trust him.

One in the big room everyone took their spots closer to Allura in a half circle of oats, Keith staying near the back. Allura looked over everyone to make sure they were all there. Once her eyes landed on Keith she glared before starting. “Based on the information The Blades of Marmora have sent us there should be a cruiser coming thru the Newxela galaxy in approximately three varga.”  
“Hunk, you Lance and I will make a distraction while Pidge sneaks onto the ship with Keith using the Green lions invisibility. Allura will attack using the Amstel to ensure heavy fire.”  
“But what if we need to form Voltron? What are idle and Keith looking for? What if they get ambushed and can’t get out? What if they get stuck in there and we need Voltron?” With each question Hunk became more anxious and worked up.  
“Hunk calm down,” Keith approached the group finally and placed a hand on the taller males bicep. “I highly doubt there will be a need for Voltron as long as we stick to the plan.”  
“But Allura is staying on the ship and-“  
“She’s staying on the ship in order to make a wormhole to insure your safe and quick escape. Though I would like to know what Pidge and I should be on the lookout for.”  
“There is a new type of quintessence on that ship and you will be stealing a sample then destroying it.” Allura said it in a way as if she was daring Keith to question her.  
“Of course,” he looked around at the others before backing away. “I will and get ready, if you need me I shall be in the hanger with the green lion.” Keith made a hasty retreat.

———————————————————————————————————————

Three hours later hidden behind the biggest planet in the solar system, on the castle ship Coran and Allura watched the approaching Galra ship.  
“Alright team, step one: distract the fighter jets.” Shiro commanded as he lead the assault. Lance and Hunk not far behind him.  
“Activating cloaking now.” Pidge informed as she turned her lion invisible. She slowly flew the lion closer to the cruiser and looked up at Keith. “So you excited about your first mission with us?”  
“I suppose. It will be interesting to see how we handle ourselves in a real fight. Who knows, maybe you’ll even be able to use some of those new skills I taught you at training.”Keith smiled at the shorter girl even though his mask was on and hiding his face.  
“Hell yeah! We’ll kick major ass.” She cackled as the lion created a hole big enough for them to slip into. “Okay Keith, let’s go.” Keith followed her out of the lion into the ship.  
“Stay behind me. I’ll unlock the doors and set charges along the way.”  
“Right on Keith. Guys me and Keith made contact we’re heading to the lab area now.”  
As the team inside works their way to the objective the team outside are having a tiny bit of trouble fighting off all the fighter jets with just three lions.  
“Hunk on your six,” Lance called out as he made Red breath fire.  
“Thanks buddy.” Hunk changed the direction of his lion as quickly as Yellow would allow and crushed into two other jets heading for Shiro.  
“Good job so far guys. Let’s pull them a bit farther away from the cruiser.” Shiro instructed as he activated Black’s jaw blades cutting down the jets that attacked from the front. Allura and Coran held their breaths while giving additional support from behind.  
“Let’s go!” Lance screamed making Red breath fire and drag a lot of attention to himself leading them right into the line of fire for Allura. “Light em up Princess.”  
With a shout Allura fired a laser and shot down a whole cluster of the ships.  
“Sounds like they’re having fun out there.” Pidge says from her spot behind Keith.  
“They are doing their job of making a distraction.” He pauses watching the Galra run by, “Alright move in.” He slips over to the panel and opens the door.  
Pidge rushes past him into the room hooking up a small device to a huge vial of quintessence. The tiny device starts draining some of the quintessence into it so it’s easier to carry it back to the castle. “So what kind of crazy do you think they did with this quintessence? It could be practically anything. They could be working on a way to heal faster, or they could be working on a way to enhance their already superior senses.”  
“It could be a mixture of both, but we won’t know until we get it back to the castle. Quiznack sentries get down.” Keith literally vaulted over Pidge’s head as she ducked down. He threw his dagger into the lead bots head then tackled the one beside it to the ground. Keith yanked the dagger out of the first bot and took the second ones cords out. The ones in the back start firing their blasters causing Pidge to hide behind the quintessence and for Keith to roll out of the way, dagger turning into the sword.  
“Pidge status report.” Shiro called over the coms while ramming into two fighter jets.  
“We’re under fire but we almost have all the quintessence we need. Then we’ll get to Green and blow this place.” Pidge peaked around the container and watched as Keith worked quick to get the bots out of commission.  
“How much longer?” Keith practically growled as he took out the legs of another and getting pinned to the ground. He squirmed and shoved the sword between him and the bot slicing into its power core.  
“Just a few more ticks.” Pidge was to busy watching Keith to notice one of the bots sneak up behind her. Once she was lifted off the ground in a headlock she flailed her legs. She kicked off the container causing the bot to get shoved into the one behind it, breaking the glass. As the glass cut her she saw the lights flash and the alarms blare.”Quiznack.”  
“Pidge what is going on,” Allura yelled as the fighter jets started flying back to the big cruiser. “What did Keith do? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine! It wasn’t Keith it was me. I tripped the alarm and now more are coming. Keith five behind you.” Pidge extended her bayard and electrocuted one. She smiled when Keith gave her a quick salute. “We got the sample! Keith let’s get out of here.”  
“Give me a tick.” He cut down two more bots leaving the last one standing. The bot shot and he dodged. He also watched in horror as Pidge jumped out of the way rolling her ankle. Keith kicked the bot into the wall and shoved the sword through its head before deactivating it. “Pidge get on my back.” He kneeled on the ground in front of her.  
“I haven’t had a piggyback in years,” she laughed as she climbed onto his back. “This would almost be fun if it wasn’t for the fact we have to run for our lives.”  
“No worries, I’m a fast runner.” After she tightened her hold on him Keith started running. He took turns sharply and rushed past open doors and Galra soldiers.  
“Woohoo! Guys my adrenaline is pumping and piggyback rides with Keith are fun.” Pidge screams smile apparent in her voice.  
“What’s a piggyback,” Allura can be heard in a soft murmur asking Coran.  
“Lance I bet Keith could even give you one.” Pidge continued with a snicker.  
“Alright bet! Keith you and me, after we shower and debrief. You’re gonna give me one then I’ll give you one.” Lance shot out as he hovered in open space, the fighter jets mostly taken care of and not really an issue anymore.  
“Okay,” the confusion was heavy in his voice as he ran. Once in Green he sat Pidge down in the pilot seat. “Let’s get out of here so I can ‘blow this place.’”  
Pidge hollered as they flew away, Lance and Hunk laughed at his attempt at a joke. As she got closer to the castle ship Keith activated the charges. The explosions having a cool back glow to the lion as she pulls into the castle.  
“Everyone aboard,” Allura waited for all the affirmatives before blasting them away from Newxela.  
Keith helped Pidge out of Green and helped her hobble to the med bay. “I wouldn’t worry to much. The cuts seem to just be flesh. Wounds and I think you just rolled your ankle.”  
“Yeah that’s what I’m thinking. I just hope that there isn’t any glass in the wounds. Cause I don’t know about you but I don’t want to have glass dug out of my body.” She sat on the table and started removing her armor. Keith went into the hallway to give her some privacy only to be pinned against the wall.  
“If you in anyway caused her injuries I am going to send you into the closest supernova.” Allura hissed before walking into the infirmary to help Pidge. Keith just stood there and looked down his mask and hood still on.  
“Hey Keithers how’s Pidgeotto doing,” Lance waved at him with a smile in place also still in his Paladin armor the others close behind him.  
“I think she just rolled her ankle and has a few flesh wounds. However, given your advanced technology I’m sure she’ll be fine shortly.” Keith pushed his hood down and removed his mask.  
“Cool cool, well let’s go clean up. Hopefully by the time we’re all cleaned up and relaxed Pidge’ll be done and we can piggyback.” Lance laughed throwing an arm over Keith’s shoulders. Keith forced himself not to roll Lance’s arm off from around him, not wanting to be rude. He also allowed himself to be dragged away and down the hall to his bedroom. He mentally took note of where each Paladin slipped off into their rooms encase of an emergency. “Okay here is your room. I’ll wait in the hall and lead you to the lounge area.” With a wave Lance walks into his own room.  
Once safely alone in his room Keith let out a nice long sigh. Keith grabbed a change of clothes and went into his washroom. ‘What did I get myself into...I should have had Kolivan send a pod to bring me back. Maybe this is his way of finally getting rid of the problem blade. No, no. I can’t think like that, this is an important mission.’ After shaking the thought from his head Keith became more determined to earn Allura’s trust and bring the Galra into a better light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this came out the next day and not yesterday. I have no excuse. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and slowly I think the plot might be picking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah!!!! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading the whole chapter. Please feel free to leave comments. And special thanks to my mom for letting me read this to her at 1 am to see if it was good enough. She’s the real mvp lol.


End file.
